disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck (character)/Gallery
﻿Images of Darkwing Duck. Promotional Images Darkwing Duck and the Ratcatcher.jpg clipdarkwing22.gif|Clip art of Darkwing DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Darkwing.png Darkwarrior Duck - Toon Disney.jpg Tumblr n21oz81ezx1s2wio8o1 1280.jpg 6a00d83452033569e20120a53948ca970b-800wi.png Darkwing-Duck.jpg Production Sheets Darkwing Duck Series 91DWmodelsheet_01.jpg|Darkwing modelsheet Darkwing Duck Series 91DWmodelsheet_02.jpg Animation DarkwingAndMarsupilami.jpg|Darkwing with Marsupilami on Bonkers. Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-13h12m43s985.png|Darkwing mimics a scene from The Aristocats. DarkwingReadingABook.jpg LaunchpadWithDarkwing.jpg DarkWing2.jpg DarkWing.JPG DarkwingYak.jpg|"It will take more than two treacherous transgressors to taint the track record of... Darkwiiiiiing... Yak." vlcsnap-00142.png vlcsnap-2011-10-31-23h00m50s34.png vlcsnap-00140.png 477058-vlcsnap_00540_super.jpg darkwingspace.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-31-23h00m54s72.png 4513051_l6.jpg 171631.jpg Duck-tector.jpg|Darkwing after being blinded Tic-toc Darkwing01.jpg tic-toc Darkwing02.jpg tic-toc Darkwing03.jpg tic-toc Darkwing04.jpg Tic-toc Darkwing08.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-30-20h47m36s25.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-30-20h47m33s249.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-30-20h47m29s203.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h25m54s191.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h25m48s128.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h25m35s0.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h25m30s206.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h25m13s35.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h24m01s81.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h21m36s175.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h21m28s86.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h03m07s82.png Gosalyn&Darkwing.jpg Camille Chameleon08.jpg Vlcsnap-00135.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h25m32s185.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h31m52s149.png Vlcsnap-373756.jpg Vlcsnap-551324.png Vlcsnap-554118.png Vlcsnap-554524.png DD2-0N-NT31 DES-34.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-36.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-39.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-40.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-55.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-60.jpg Waterwaytogo.jpg Princess187.jpg 483295-vlcsnap 00440.jpg 483288-vlcsnap 00410.jpg 483285-vlcsnap 00394.jpg 483268-vlcsnap 00332.jpg 483264-vlcsnap 00320.jpg 481409-vlcsnap 00398.jpg 481407-vlcsnap 00388.jpg 481406-vlcsnap 00385.jpg 481405-vlcsnap 00382.jpg 481390-vlcsnap 00333.jpg 481386-vlcsnap 00317.jpg Tic-toc Darkwing09.jpg 475605-vlcsnap 01647.jpg 475596-vlcsnap 01602.jpg 475583-vlcsnap 01546.jpg 477110-vlcsnap 00783.jpg 477109-vlcsnap 00774.jpg 477108-vlcsnap 00772.jpg 474850-vlcsnap 00675.jpg 474849-vlcsnap 00672.jpg 474848-vlcsnap 00664.jpg Bulba5.png Somethingfishy.jpg Justiceducks.png Ghoulofmydreams.jpg Darkwing Duck disguised as Negaduck.png|Darkwing Duck disguised as Negaduck in the episode "Disguise the Limit" Malicesrestaurant.jpg Nodoff.png|Darkwing confronts Nodoff in the dream world. Isis Vanderchill52.png Isis Vanderchill44.png Isis Vanderchill43.png Isis Vanderchill33.png Isis Vanderchill32.png Isis Vanderchill31.png Isis Vanderchill30.png Isis Vanderchill27.png Isis Vanderchill24.png Isis Vanderchill23.png Isis Vanderchill21.png Isis Vanderchill20.png Isis Vanderchill19.png Isis Vanderchill18.png Isis Vanderchill17.png Isis Vanderchill16.png Isis Vanderchill15.png Isis Vanderchill13.png Isis Vanderchill12.png Isis Vanderchill11.png Isis Vanderchill09.png Isis Vanderchill06.png Isis Vanderchill05.png Isis Vanderchill04.png Isis Vanderchill03.png Isis Vanderchill02.png More_bleah.jpg|"More bleah." Darkwing_duck_blinded.png|Darkwing gets blinded by the bright lights. Launchpad-DW29.png Launchpad-DW28.png Launchpad-DW27.png Launchpad-DW26.png Launchpad-DW25.png Launchpad-DW22.png Launchpad-DW19.png Launchpad-DW18.png Launchpad-DW16.png Launchpad-DW14.png Launchpad-DW11.png Launchpad-DW04.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h22m27s86.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h22m02s103.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h19m48s41.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h19m46s5.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h16m07s131.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h16m02s81.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h15m39s107.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h14m37s252.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h14m08s219.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-21h13m21s251.png Let's-Get-Dangerous.png|''Let's Get Dangerous!'' El Pato Darwing Title Card.JPG Tumblr mzqhnxPHA01r3jmn6o1 1280.png ComicBookCapers.jpg Darkwing Duck Comic Book Capers Goof.JPG Darkwing Enraged Comic Book Capers.JPG Darkwing as Donald.PNG|Darkwing Duck dressed as Donald Duck Tumblr n0sqpyheP81r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0sr7whync1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h32m01s206.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-23-02h29m42s52.png 1469875-rsdrakeandtuskernini.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h32m06s245.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h34m45s48.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h34m26s110.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-21h08m48s147.png|Darkwing Duck disguised as Negaduck in the episode "Just Us Justice Ducks" Tumblr n401smf8ZK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png I'm-Darkwing-Duck-2.png Darkwing-Duck-Rap.png|Darkwing Duck in his music video "Kickin' in the Groove" I'm-Darkwing-Duck.png Negatron-Negaduck-15.png Negatron-Negaduck-14.png Negatron-Negaduck-13.png Negatron-Negaduck-6.png Negatron-Negaduck-4.png|"I'm sorry, have we met?" Negatron-Negaduck-3.png Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 2.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 4.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 5.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 6.JPG Let's Get Dangerous.jpg Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 1.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 3.JPG Tumblr n6gjjfHNsy1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-22h19m52s236.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-22h20m27s70.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-22h20m51s59.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-26-22h21m11s3.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-03-23h59m01s22.png Dry-Hard-3.png Dry-Hard-2.png Dry-Hard-4.png|"It's only...water?!" Tumblr_n94q7qmXoD1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nenn2b3JjC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Bonkers Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep Screenshot 1.JPG|"A guy who goes 'Awesome Opossum' wins, and I don't even get a nomination?!" IMG 20150103 183104.jpg|The Toon Disney logo featuring Darkwing Duck. IMG 20150101 215145.jpg B6IlS40IMAALbN7.jpg large.jpeg Tumblr nmv7baoHhk1r3jmn6o1 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o6 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o5 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o3 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o2 540.png 3332351-477620-vlcsnap 00989.jpg Tumblr nom3etflnE1r3jmn6o1 540.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h55m26s51.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-02h34m57s99.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-05-23h40m15s583.png duck-tector-zap.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-10-13h31m13s493.png darkwingleap.png vlcsnap-2015-08-17-18h25m36s573.png|"I had it all under control!" vlcsnap-2015-08-17-18h29m17s125.png|"Lemme guess. You've come to help." vlcsnap-2015-08-17-18h29m40s555.png|"Everyone jumping on my crime-fighting band-wagon." vlcsnap-2015-08-17-18h31m53s040.png|"I'm not flying anywhere with laughing boy here!" Comics DW-1-Cover-B1.jpg DarkwingDuckCoverB.jpg Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1F_textless.jpg Darkwing_Duck_Issue_8A_textless.jpg Darkwing duck e ducktales.jpg Darkwing_Duck_BoomStudios_17A_textless.jpg|Darkwing is surrounded by the DuckTales Beagles, who don't actually appear in the story this is a cover for. LaunchpadInTheChaosGodComic.jpg DarkwingTemplatePicture.jpg darkwing-back.png Nega06.jpg Nega05.jpg|Darkwing somehow defeats Negaduck by reminding him that he "doesn't let himself have friends." (Seriously?) Kaa Darkwing cameo.jpg|Darkwing's arm has turned into Kaa! Launchpad-arm.png Darkwing-infinitecrisislarge.png Darkwarrior Duck comic01.jpg|Darkwing meets his alternate self from a bad future. Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg Crocodile.PNG Darkwing-dangerous.jpg darkwing-duck-13-mayor.jpg Darkwing-duck-15-page-1.jpg DarkwingMorganaKiss.jpg Darkwing-fiendish foes.jpg Darkwingduck 08 rev page 7.jpg darkwingduck08page08.jpg Darkwing-duck-Gosmoduck.jpg Negaduck comic.jpg Megavolt comic.jpg Megavoice.jpg Paddywhack-fate.jpg Negaducktruth2.jpg Darkwing-duck-omnibus-silvani-fa9c0.jpg Darkwing&spike.png Darkwing&spike2.png 4503.DWDC-2.jpg-500x0.jpg 1667.DWDC-15A.jpg-500x0.jpg DarkWingSteelBeak&Duckthulhu.png darkwingduck_08_rev_page_4.jpg darkwingduck_v2_rev_page_06.jpg Darkwing-The Ballot of Darkwing Duck and Launchpad part2.jpg DuckTales_06_Page_3.jpg War_of_the_Darkwings.png Disney Parks Darkwing Duck HKDL.jpg|Darkwing posing for a photo at Hong Kong Disneyland. DarkwingWithMickeyAtWDW.jpg Darkwing Duck Autograph.jpg Darkwing Duck Disneyland.jpg Darkwing_in_the_1994_Christmas_parade.jpg|Darkwing in the 1994 Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade DSC02502 zps0f3115c4.jpg|Darkwing Duck and Scrooge McDuck at Sleeping Beauty Castle. Miscellaneous DarkwingInTheNESGame.jpg|Darkwing in the NES game Darkwing Duck 1991 Pin.jpg|Darkwing Duck 1991 Pin Darkwing Duck Pin.jpg|Darkwing Duck Pin NintendoPower DarkwingDuck.jpg darkwingduckvinylmation.jpg|Darkwing Duck Vinylmation darkwingduckplush.jpg|Darkwing Duck plush Disney Adventure star trek.jpg Disney Adventure Darkwing.jpg Disney Adventure Darkwing02.jpg Darkwing Duck High Wave Robbery Cover.png Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Darkwing Duck Title Card NES Version.png|Title Card of the NES version of the Darkwing Duck video game. Darkwing Duck Title Card Game Boy.png|Title Card of the Game Boy version of the Darkwing Duck video game. Darkwing Duck DVD.jpg|Darkwing Duck DVD Cover Darkwing Duck High Wave Robbery Darkwing and Gosalyn.JPG Darkwing Ducks Grappling Gun-X3.png DarkWing Ducks Ratcatcher-X3.png Darkwing Duck Toys 3.jpg Darkwing Duck Toys 7.jpg Darkwing Duck Toys 8.jpg EL900180lg.jpg Darkwing Duck Disney Infinity Townsperson.png|Darkwing Duck Townsperson Costume in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Category:Character galleries Category:Darkwing Duck galleries